livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Willow Whitemane (Vertexx69)
Basic Information Race: Half Elf Class: Druid (Lion Shaman) Level: 2 Experience: 1534 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Druidic Deity: Nature Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 07 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 Racial) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics (HP Max-2) HP: 16 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Druid) + CON (01) + FC (00) (Rogue) AC: 19 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (02) + Misc (02) BAB: +01 = (01) + Rogue (00) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (03) + Rogue (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + Rogue (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +07 = (03) + Rogue (00) + WIS (04) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Scimitar: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 18+/x2, Special: None Club: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range 10ft Dagger: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range 10ft Bite (Boon): Attack: +05 = (02) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Claw (Boon): Attack: +05 = (02) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Classes: Druid, Rogue Low-Light Vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Adaptability: Half-elves receive Skill Focus (Perception) as a bonus feat at 1st level. Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. Languages: Half-elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Class Features Lion Shaman Druid Armor/Weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with wild shape. Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A druid may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. Druids are proficient with shields (except towershields) but must use those crafted from wood. Spells: A druid casts divine spells which are drawn from the druid spell list. 3 lvl 1 Spells/day Spontaneous Casting: A druid can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that she hasn’t prepared ahead of time. She can “lose” a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Orisons: Willow can prepare 3 orisons, or 0-level spells, each day. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Bonus Language: Druidic. Druidic has its own alphabet. Nature Bond (Ex): Willowstarts with the white Lion Boon. This tiger is a loyal companion that accompanies Willow on her adventures. Nature Sense (Ex): A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy (Ex): A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person (see Chapter 4). The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. Woodland Stride: Ignore difficult terrain and terrain based damage in undergrowth. Totem Transformation : Willow may select from the following bonuses: movement(+20 enhancement bonus to land speed), senses (low-light vision, scent), or natural weapons (bite 1d4, 2 claws 1d4 for a Medium druid, rake, +2 CMB to grapple). While using totem transformation, the lion shaman may speak normally and can cast speak with animals (felines only) at will. 2 minutes a day Rogue Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats (Half-Elf) Skill Focus (Perception): +3 to Perception checks (Level 01) Dodge: +1 Dodge Bonus to AC Traits Dirty Fighting: +1 Dmg while flanking Exile: +2 Initiative Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (-2)/Level; FC (02), Race (00) (Druid) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Rogue) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 2 -5 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb -1 0 0 C 2 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 C -2 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 2 -5 +0 Fly 00 0 0 C 2 -5 +0 Handle Animal 06(10) 2 3 1 +4 (for Boon) Heal 04 0 0 C 4 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 C -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3 -2 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 16 2 3 C 4 +7 (Racial + Skill Focus + Comp) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 4 +0 Ride -01 0 0 C 2 -5 +0 Sense Motive 04 0 0 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -5 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 C -2 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 2 -5 +0 Survival 10 1 3 C 4 +2 (Nature Sense) Swim -1 0 0 C 2 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 08 lb Hide Armor 15 gp 25 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 07 gp 10 lb Scimitar 15 gp 04 lb Club 00 gp 03 lb Dagger X5 10 gp 05 lb Mirrored Spectacles w/ over-the-ear hair combs MW Skill Item(+2 Perception) 55 gp 00 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Rations X5 02½gp 05 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Spell component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Signal Whistle 08 sp 00 lb (generic nature DF) 00 lb Total Weight: 69 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Animal Companion Boon (White Lion) Size: Medium Speed: 40 ft. AC 17/13T/14FF: 10 +3 armor, +3 dex, +1 natural armor; HP 23: 8+12+3 Saves: 4F/5R/2W Attacks: bite +5 (1d6+1), 2 claws +5 (1d4+1); Feats: Light Armor Proficiency, Weapon Finesse Skill Ranks (2): Perception +6, Stealth +6 Tricks (7): General Purpose (Hunting - Attack, Down, Fetch, Heel, Seek, and Track), Defend Ability Scores: Str 13,Dex 17, Con 13, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 10; Special Attacks: 2 claw rakes +5(1d4+1); Special Qualities: low-light vision, scent. Gear: Studded Leather Barding (Med) 50 gp 20 lb Finances PP: 00 GP: 286 SP: 05 CP: 10 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5ft Weight: 90lb Hair Color: Platinum White with golden blond tips Eye Color: Pale Blue Skin Color: Deep Tan Appearance: This tiny sprout of a girl is built like a stiff breeze would blow her over, which makes most men either want to instantly try to protect or take advantage of this savage beauty. But within the druid's slender limbs lies a strength that is belied by her petite dimensions. Her long, strait white-blonde hair is held back from her pretty face by a delicate set of mirrored spectacles, which are held to her nose by a pair of combs keeping every hair in place above her slendor, pointed ears. The scandalous hide armor she wears is a mottled gray and white, and studded with bits of teeth, claw and stone beads, dipping low and cutting deep in all the right places to allow for both maximum range of motion and revealing her slender limbs and ample cleavage. All of Willow's varied weapons are as slender yet sturdy as their owner, full of subtle curves in their smooth lines. A testament to the girl's Elven ancestry, just as much as the point of her ears are. She travels with a big white lion she calls 'Boon', who purrs at the girl's touch like he was just a big kitten himself in matching studded barding. Demeanor: The fact that Willow is a bit slow on the schooling front, pales by how wise beyond her years she is. Her youthful exuberance and innocence always seems to bubble through the animalistic show she tries to project. And although the look of the wild is there, the druid's eyes always seem to bounce back and forth between those of predator and prey. She giggles and smiles when she thinks nobody is watching, whenever she discovers something new, and still plays with her giant hunting cat like the little girl she has managed to stay in a world so full of dangers. Willow gets boistrous and sensitive, like any teenager, whenevershe is confronted by an authority figure, still trying to prove that she is all grown up. Background: to come. Adventure Log Frog Hunt: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5288148-post78.html http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/291704-living-pathfinder-green-faerie-16.html#post5422891 XP Received: 1534 Treasure Received: 1092.1 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Druid (Lion Shaman) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Combat reflexes for Boon Features: Woodland Stride, +1 1st lvl spell, Totemic Transformation 2 minutes a day HP: +7 Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Druid) +0 (Race) +03 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 06 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (30 July 2010) (Mowgli) Level 01 *Approval (02 August 2010) (GlassEye) Level 01 *Approval (11 January 2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 02 Category:Approved Characters